


Sense of Wonder

by IdiotofCamelot



Series: The Emrys File [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Between seasons 3 and 4, Friendship, Gen, Snow, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotofCamelot/pseuds/IdiotofCamelot
Summary: Arthur thinks there's an intruder, but it's just Merlin...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Emrys File [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sense of Wonder

Arthur stood at the window and watched as the snow fell to the flagstone courtyard down below. It had been many years since it had snowed like this in Camelot. Arthur remembered fighting with some young nobles in the snow banks along the road outside of the city. They would split into teams build forts on each side and makes allies and raid the other forts.

But those days were long gone. Arthur had other things on his mind. Morgana, for on thing. It had been a few months since she and Morgause had attacked Camelot. His father had still not recovered from his time in the dungeons. Arthur didn’t know if he would ever be the same. And because of Uther’s condition, Arthur had to become regent. He did not like this idea, but he had no choice. Gaius said his father needed rest and quiet; neither of which came from ruling.

Arthur sighed as he turned from the window. So much had changed in that one week…wait. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur thought he saw something dark moving across the snow in the courtyard. He came back to the window and squinted out into the snow and darkness. There was definitely something out there.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Arthur marched to the table where his sword lay, having been polished by Merlin that morning. He grabbed it and raced out of his room.

Confused servants jumped out of the way as Arthur tore through the halls.

As he neared the front entrance, it occurred to him that he should alert some of his knights. He dismissed the idea, as it would delay him from dealing with the intruder. He briefly wondered why the alarm bell was not ringing.

Arthur burst through the doors, sending rectangles of flickering light across the blanket of snow. In the brief moments of light, the intruder was revealed. It was a man. He had a satchel over one shoulder and a hand out in front of him, as if examining something. The doors closed and Arthur and the intruder were engulfed in darkness.

Arthur’s mind was racing. Why hadn’t the intruder noticed his presence? Why did he have that bag? What was he looking at in his hand?

These questions whirled through Arthur’s mind and left him with one answer. The intruder was a sorcerer. A sorcerer who was working for Morgana. A sorcerer intending to steal something…or to harm his father or Arthur himself.

A burning anger flared in Arthur’s chest, contrasting with the cold weather (he had forgotten his cloak in his haste). Arthur was unsure of where this anger originated, but that did not matter. He stalked down the steps, sword out in front of him.

“Declare yourself!” Arthur shouted through the wind at the shadowy figure who stood a few meters away.

Arthur noticed a slight shift in the shadows. The man must have turned his head to look at Arthur.

A voice cut through the wind. “What are you doing out here without a cloak?”

“Merlin?” Arthur asked hesitantly. What on earth was Merlin doing out here in the dark and cold?

“Arthur,” Merlin said, walking to Arthur’s side.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked when the dim light allowed him to see that it was indeed Merlin.

“Enjoying the weather,” Merlin said, looking up at the snow swirling in the wind.

“You could do that from inside the castle,” Arthur said, “instead of making everyone believe there is an intruder.”

“You mean instead of making you believe there’s an intruder?”

“No,” Arthur said haughtily. “I am merely checking to make sure you’re not an intruder.”

“Right,” Merlin said with a single nod of his head. “Because that is exactly what happens when there’s an intruder. Everyone has the Prince risk his life, instead of ringing the bells.”

Arthur glared at Merlin. Time to change the subject. “So, if you’re not intruding, what are you doing?”

“I said I was enjoying the weather…”

“And?”

Merlin lifted up the satchel. “And I was collecting herbs for Gaius.”

“In the snow?”

“I was out before it started snowing.”

“That was this morning,” Arthur said. “You’ve been out all day.”

“We haven’t had snow in a while,” Merlin said, turning his head to look at the snow again.

“How exactly were you ‘enjoying the weather’?” Arthur asked. “I suppose you weren’t just staring at the snow as you are now?”

“No,” Merlin said. “I was catching snowflakes on my tongue.”

“Catching snowflakes on your—” Arthur stared at Merlin. “You are a complete idiot.”

“And you have no sense of wonder,” Merlin said happily. “Now, come on. You’re going to freeze in this weather.”

“I give the orders; not you, Merlin!”

“Whatever you say, Sire.”

“Now. Let’s get inside before you start acting like a girl again.”

Merlin laughed loudly as Arthur led the way back into the warmth of the castle.


End file.
